Scalpels on the Dance Floor
by Melie
Summary: Songfic, délire, Akabane/Shido.


**Scalpels on the dance floor**

**Série :** Get Backers.

**Auteuse :** Mélie.

**Genre :** Songfic, délire en soi, Yaoi (j'oublies tout le temps de préciser…)…

**Couple :** AKASHI POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (signé Machan)

**Notes :**

- Merci à Machan pour la béta-lecture qui m'a bien fait marrer

- Chanson : Murder on the dance floor, par Sophie Ellis Bextor…

* * *

**Scalpels on the dance floor**

"Gné ? Avait fait Ginji d'un air des plus intelligents.

- HORS-DE-QUE-STION !! S'était exclamé le détenteur du Jagan. Et puis c'est ton idée d'abord !

- Oui, concéda le Beastmaster, mais moi je n'ai pas de parten…

- Mais si, mon petit Shido ! S'était écrié Akabane malgré les grands coups de coude que lui donnait le maître des animaux. Je suis là moi !

- Et puis… je n'ai pas de robe !

- Mais Ginji non plus !"

Shido s'était alors tourné vers Kazuki.

"Kazuki, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien t'en charger ?

- Non.

- Merc… quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ban a raison, Shido, c'est ton idée. Pourquoi tu ne danserais pas avec ton psychopathe préféré ?

- Parce que ! Et puis… je dois m'occuper de dégommer les autres !

- On s'en occupera, ne t'inquiète pas ! Avait assuré l'efféminé.

- Mais, je… je…"

Encouragé, ou plutôt découragé, par le grand sourire d'Akabane et le refus de ses partenaires, Shido avait fini par céder.

"D'accord… mais rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais avoir d'idées. Et on va zapper la robe."

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans une salle de bal avec le plus dangereux des psychopathes, qui se trouvait être également son petit ami.

Le plan était simple : Akabane et Shido devaient, de la piste de danse surveiller toutes les allées et venues et empêcher que quiconque puisse troubler les récupérateurs avant qu'ils ne trouvent l'objet à récupérer, une poupée de porcelaine, enlevée par une sorte d'Arsène Lupin très riche et très étourdi et très armé et très protégé.

Shido soupira. Non, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais plus il ne donnerait son avis. Mettre Akabane sur une piste de danse ! Il n'avait jamais essayé… spectacle garanti alors. Il ne pouvait prévoir ce que son "psychopathe de petit ami" comme disaient souvent les autres allait encore inventer.

Pour le moment, il se contentait de sourire.

_Murder (**assassin**)_

La musique, assez entraînante, s'était mise en marche.

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)  
Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down (**Dj, je vais brûler cette damnée baraque maintenant)**_

Au bout de cinq minutes, Shido était un peu plus rassuré. Akabane, à l'autre bout de la piste, n'avait ni tué ni menacé ni effrayé ni même approché personne pour l'instant. Mais le maître des animaux se doutait qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un allait l'approcher de trop près, faire un geste de trop, tôt ou tard, cela allait dégénérer…

_I know I know I know I know I know I know (x6) (**Je sais je sais je sais je sais je sais je sais**)  
About your kind (**A propos de ton amabilité**)  
And so, and so, and so, and so, and so, and so (**Et donc, et donc, et donc, et donc, et donc**)  
I'll have to pray (**Je vais devoir prier**)_

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Shido était à un bout de la piste, Akabane à l'autre. Le maître des animaux avait fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi. Il connaissait trop bien le Transporteur. S'ils avaient dansé ensemble, ils auraient fini par oublier la mission. Ou plutôt, lui aurait finit par l'oublier. Et son partenaire aurait tout fait pour ne pas la lui rappeler. Les GetBackers lui en voudraient à mort s'il les laissait tomber.

Mais, d'un autre côté, Kurodo étant loin, Shido avait plus de mal à le surveiller. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'amuser et se mette à tuer tout ce qui bouge… étant donné que tout le monde bougeait…

D'accord, il savait se tenir…

Mais… Kurodo restait Kurodo…

_If you think you're getting away (**Si tu penses que tu peux t'en aller comme ça**)  
I will proove you're wrong **(Je vais te prouver que tu as tort**)  
I'll take you all the way (**Je vais te tenir tout le chemin**)  
Boy, just come along (**Garçon, amène toi**)  
Hear me when I say (**Ecoute moi quand je dis)**  
Hey **(Hey)**_

Juste au moment où il pensait cela, le Transporteur aux Scalpels fit mine de se diriger vers lui. Le voyant, il tenta de se diriger dans le sens opposé, mais fut bientôt rattrapé par le bras.

"Hey, mon petit Shido… tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? Murmura Kurodo à son oreille.

- Je te rappelle que nous avons une mission… nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber Ginji…

- Qui a parlé de les laisser tomber ? Je te propose juste une danse…"

Shido regarda son amant droit dans les yeux, hésita quelques secondes…

"D'accord. Mais on continue de les surveiller."

Pile à ce moment là entama une nouvelle chanson au rythme entraînant.Akabane saisit sa chance et le Beastmaster, qu'il entraîna au milieu de la piste.

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)  
Hey, hey, hey ,hey (**Hey, hey, hey, hey**)  
It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not steal the moves (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas voler les mouvements**)  
Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down (**DJ, je vais brûler cette damnée baraque maintenant**)_

_I know I know I know I know I know I know (**Je sais je sais je sais je sais je sais je sais**)  
There may be others (**Qu'il peut y avoir d'autres personnes**)  
And so, and so, and so, and so, and so, and so (**Et donc et donc et donc et donc et donc et donc**)  
You'll just have to pray (**Tu n'auras qu'à prier**)_

Kurodo, tout sourire, ne semblait absolument pas gêné par les regards étonnés des autres danseurs. Il prit Shido et le fit tourner sur lui-même plusieurs fois, à tel point que le Beastmaster en eut le tournis. Mais lorsque celui-ci, gêné, le suppliait d'arrêter de danser, il faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

_If you think you're getting away (**Si tu penses que tu peux t'enfuir**)  
I will proove you're wrong (**Je vais te prouver que tu te trompes**)  
I'll take you all the way (**Je vais te garder tout le chemin**)  
Stay another song (**Reste une autre chanson**)  
I'll blow you all away (**Je vais t'emporter**)  
Hey (**Hey**)_

La chanson finit par se terminer. Shido fit mine de se dégager… mais Akabane mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Hey… pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ?

- Ce n'est plus le moment de s'amuser… j'ai oublié de regarder autour de moi... les GetBackers…

- Tss, tss… peu importe les GetBackers… ils sont sensés savoir se débrouiller tous seuls…

- Mais…

- Allons, allons…, fit Kurodo avec sa version des yeux suppliants."

Le Beastmaster finit par craquer.

"D'accord… une chanson, une seule."

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (**Hey, hey, hey, hey**)  
It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not steal the moves (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas voler les mouvements**)  
Dj, gonna turn this house around somehow (**Dj, je vais mettre cette maison sans dessus dessous**)_

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (**Hey, hey, hey, hey**)  
It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not steal the moves (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas voler les mouvements**)  
Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_ (**_Dj, je vais incendier_****_ cette damnée baraque_**)

Kurodo les repéra en quelques secondes. Shido mit plus de temps, il leur tournait le dos. Les hommes armés se dirigeaient vers eux. Manifestement, les GetBackers s'étaient fait remarquer.

S'écartant un peu du Beastmaster, le psychopathe sourit et sortit ses scalpels sous les hurlements des autres danseurs. Il tua d'abord celui qui attaquait Shido de dos.

_Don't think you'll get away (**Ne penses pas que tu vas t'enfuir**)  
I will proove you're wrong (**Je vais te prouver que tu as tort**)  
I'll take you all the way (**Je vais te garder tout le chemin**)  
Boy, just come along (**Garçon, amène-toi**)  
Hear me when I say (**Ecoute moi quand je dis**)  
Hey (**Hey**)_

Le maître des animaux lui-même réagit au quart de tour. D'un sifflement, il appela ses amis. En quelques secondes, il avait activé sa zoomorphie pour prendre la forme du loup et sauter sur l'un des gros musclés plus si courageux que cela, qui tentait de s'enfuir.

"Hey, fit-il à son oreille. T'enfuis pas comme ça…"

Sans doute les influences de Kurodo.

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (**Hey, hey, hey, hey**)  
It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not steal the moves (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas voler les mouvements**)  
Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_ (_**Dj, je vais incendier cette damnée baraque maintenant**)_

Bientôt, les GetBackers rappliquèrent et la piste de danse fut transformée en piste de combat. Ceux qui n'étaient pas électrocutés par Ginji et qui avaient la chance d'échapper aux scalpels d'Akabane et aux crocs de Fuyuki finissaient empêtrés dans les fils de Kazuki ou sous l'emprise d'une hallucination de Ban.

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (**Hey, hey, hey, hey**)  
It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not steal the moves (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas voler les mouvements**)  
Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_ (_**Dj, je vais incendier cette damnée baraque maintenant**)_

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (**Hey, hey, hey, hey**)  
It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you better not steal the moves (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas voler les mouvements**)  
Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_ (_**Dj, je vais incendier cette damnée baraque maintenant**)_

Ils finirent par réellement mettre le feu à la salle de bal. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en sortirent tous les cinq. La poupée de porcelaine avait les cheveux un peu roussis et un teint peut-être un peu moins pâle qu'il n'aurait fallu, mais Ban et Ginji s'en arrangeraient avec leur cliente.

Kazuki sortit le premier du bâtiment, suivi de Ban et Ginji qui rêvassaient, main dans la main, à propos de leur récompense. En dernier venaient Kurodo et Shido, le premier entourant la taille du second de son bras.

_It's murder on the dance floor (**C'est un assassin sur la piste de danse**)  
But you'd better not kill the groove (**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas tuer le groove**)_

"Voilà qui était fort amusant, mon petit Shido…

- Si tu le dis…

- Je le dis.

- Tu dois avoir raison alors.

J'ai toujours raison. Sauf quand j'ai tort."

Bien sûr. Shido sourit. Puis il rit franchement sous l'œil amusé de son amant.

Ne jamais mettre un assassin sur une piste de danse. Ou alors faire en sorte que personne ne vienne l'embêter.

**FIN**


End file.
